


My Friend is Gay

by GabbytheBard



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: The Bech (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbytheBard/pseuds/GabbytheBard
Summary: Leia seeks RA advice.Original episode 2. Took place before Eliza and Leia met for the first time.





	My Friend is Gay

Tiana sits at the RA desk, eating chicken wings and watching “Scandal” on the computer in front of her. With classes not starting for a few more days, she has time to breathe before her pre-med classes start to kick her ass. 

When she notices someone walking nervously toward the desk, she pauses the show to look up at her with a smile.

“Hey,” Tiana channels her most professional voices, “can I help you with anything?”

The girl doesn’t respond until she’s standing in front of the desk. “Um, maybe.” She rubs her fingers against her palms. “I heard that there are, like, events for residents here.” There’s a slight wince in her features as if she’ll turn and run at any moment.

“Oh, yeah.” Tiana seems unfazed by the girl’s nervousness. “The RAs will host programs for resents. We’ll be having some welcome programs over the next couple of weeks.” She searches through some papers on the desk before pulling one out. “The first one will be Saturday. Are you a first year?”

“Yes.” The girl shuffles on her feet. “All of my roommates are older than me and already know each other.” As she speaks, her words come out faster. “They seem cool, but… I don’t know what I’m asking actually.” She seems to back track.

“Hey, girl.” Tiana waves a hand. “Don’t worry. We’ve all be there.” She extends the hand for Leia to shake. “I’m Tiana. I’m one of the RAs.”

Slowly reaching out her own hand, she shakes Tiana’s. “Hi, I’m Leia. I’m not an RA.”

Tiana chuckles and releases Leia’s hand. “Welcome to The Bech, Leia.”

“What?” Leia is clearly confused. “I thought the name of the apartment was -”

“No one calls it that.” Tiana shakes her head. “They nicknamed it The Bech years ago.”

“But that sounds nothing like -”

“It doesn’t come from the name.” Tiana doesn’t wait to hear the comment she has already grown tired of. “For some reason, this complex has always been way diverse. Even for Austin. The story is that the first RAs when the opened were all lesbians.” She shrugs. “They named it The Bech after some lesbian test.”

Leia narrows her eyes in thought and confusion. “Do you mean the Bechdel Test?”

“Yup!” Tiana points. “That one!”

“Um…” Leia looks around them. “That’s not a lesbian test.”

“That’s true, but I always forget what it’s called or the pieces of it.” Tiana shrugs and flops her arms on the desk.

“Oh.”

It’s quiet for a few moments. “So how is your first week being here treating you?”

“Well I’m hoping there will be more people to talk to after classes start.”

“You should definitely come to some of the programs. They seem cheesy, but they’re a great way to meet people.”

There’s another pause as Leia seems to wrestle with something. “So are the RAs all still lesbians?”

The outburst of laughter that comes from Tiana startles Leia. “No.” She barely calms her laughter. “Honestly, I’m not even sure if that story is true. I’m also not close enough to the other RAs to know.”

“Oh.”

A mischevous grin appears on Tiana’s face. “But one of my good friends lives here, and she’s a lesbian. Are you trying to -”

“Oh, I’m not a lesbian.” Leia is quick to interject - slight panic filtering into her voice. “I mean… There’s nothing wrong with that, but I’m bi.”

“That’s cool.” Tiana isn’t bothered by the rambling. “I wasn’t going to try to set you up or anything. I was just going to ask if you were looking for LGBT resources or something like that.”

“Oh.” Leia stares at her. “Okay.” She presses her palms against her thighs. “Sorry.” She winces. “I - I guess. I never really thought of that.”

Resident assistant training prepared Tiana for far crazier encounters than this. “Well she may be able to help you find some, or just be someone to talk to. She’s pretty chill.” Picking up her phone, Tiana beings scrolling through her pictures. “She’s also part of the Residence Hall Association. They aren’t RAs, but they work in housing, too.” She holds the phone up to show her a picture of her with Gabrielle and Eliza. “In case you see her around, you should definitely introduce yourself.”

Leia nods slowly as she looks at the picture. “Are all of the RAs this…” She can’t seem to find the right adjective.

“Yes.

“But I didn’t say -”

“The answer is just yes.” Tiana shakes her head as she puts her phone back on the desk.

“Um. Okay.” Leia is back to shuffling and fidgeting with her hands.

“She’s pretty cool, and she knows a lot of people and organizations in housing.” Tiana tries to give her an encouraging smile. “She’s also around a lot, so I’m sure you’ll see her soon.”

Leia returns the smile - if a little on the awkward side. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, but doesn’t say anything.

“Seriously, check out one of the programs. You may see her around. All you have to do is say ‘hi.’” She adjusts herself in her seat. “Come back and talk to any of the RAs if you have any questions about programs.”

“Okay.” With one last nod, Leia leaves Tiana to return to her Netflix and eating.

  
  



End file.
